<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reason by Kuromelis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323079">Reason</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuromelis/pseuds/Kuromelis'>Kuromelis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drugs, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, open end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuromelis/pseuds/Kuromelis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Маки звонит Матсуну каждую ночь. Звонит и умоляет его, даже сам не понимает о чём. Матсун каждую ночь слушает надрывный голос Маки. Каждую ночь тихо и ласково просит его поспать, именно поспать, а не упасть в очередной наркотический бред. И обещает прийти. Утром.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>фанфик без единой реплики, потому что могу умею<br/>изначально это должна была быть кьёхаба, но матсухана не хочет отпускать меня<br/>открытый конец, еее</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Матсуна есть девушка, у Матсуна учёба в элитном ВУЗе, у Матсуна Маки-наркоман, к которому он заходит каждое утро перед занятиями и у которого он проводит большую часть своего времени. Он узнал об этом только на втором курсе, когда Хиро принимал уже около полугода. Несколько раз он пытался положить его в стационар, всё было тщетно. Сразу после лечения Маки снова подсаживался. Врачи уверяли, что ему не хватает стимула к жизни, что ему нужна причина. Уже год Иссей заботится о Хиро.</p><p>Маки звонит Матсуну каждую ночь. Звонит и умоляет его, даже сам не понимает о чём. Матсун каждую ночь слушает надрывный голос Маки. Каждую ночь тихо и ласково просит его поспать, именно поспать, а не упасть в очередной наркотический бред. И обещает прийти. Утром. Хиро почти всегда сидит на холодном полу в коридоре, выкуривает косяк героина и ждёт. Ждёт того спасительного щелчка чужого ключа в замке его квартиры. Мир проваливается в липкую, вязкую холодную тьму, обволакивающую конечности и не позволяющую двинуться. Да и не хочется.</p><p>В пять утра Хиро просит съездить с ним на море. Иссей соглашается, просто не может отказать, несмотря на холод и желание спать. Он никогда не может отказать только ему. Уже на подходе запахло солью, водой и гнилью от кораллов, вынесенных на берег и омываемых приливом. Берег пуст, дует неприветливый холодный ветер, бросая песок во все стороны. Маки медленно заходит в воду по колено, несмотря на то, что на улице не больше десяти градусов тепла, и мгновенно перестаёт чувствовать ноги. Хотя это сейчас совсем не важно. Океан сильно колышется, дно уверенно поглощает голые ступни. Хиро долго смотрит на только выглянувшее из-за горизонта солнце и разворачивается к Матсуну, стоящему на берегу. И широко улыбается, расставив руки в стороны. Иссей готов поклясться, что последний раз он видел улыбку Маки, не безумный оскал, когда тот находился под экстази или эфедроном, а именно улыбку, полтора года назад. Иссей готов продать душу, да и вообще что угодно, только бы Хиро улыбался так же часто и искренне, как в старших классах. Мокрые джинсы неприятно облепляют кожу. Руки сцепляются за спиной, и это не похоже на обычное объятие, Матсун будто пытается впитать всего Маки в себя, лишь бы он не чувствовал этой боли, лишь бы он не задыхался по ночам от приступов, лишь бы он жил, а не существовал. </p><p>От Хиро пахнет болезнью, его руки всегда мертвенно холодные, ногти почти фиолетовые, а выступающие рёбра можно почувствовать сквозь толстый старый свитер, который он носит даже жарким летом. От Матсуна пахнет пылью и солнцем, его руки невероятно тёплые и шершавые, а слабые, чёрные как вороньи перья кудри приятно щекочут ухо. Маки стыдно за свою беспомощность. Маки решается на безумство ради него.</p><p>Он знает, что ночью будет чудовищно плохо. Он знает, что кости превратятся в осколочные гранаты, разрывающие его изнутри. Он знает, что желудок вывернет наизнанку и не раз. Он знает, что будет корчиться от боли, лёжа на полу в собственной рвоте, слезах и слюнях. Он знает, что должен попытаться.</p><p>Ханамаки цепляется за Матсукаву словно за спасательный круг, плавающий посреди океана отчаяния. Матсукава сам держится за Ханамаки, готовый отправиться с ним на дно. Они оба невыносимо одиноки, они оба связаны друг с другом этим одиночеством слишком сильно.</p><p>Матсун никогда не обыскивал квартиру Хиро на предмет наркотиков. Конечно, если он случайно находил их во время уборки, то избавлялся от них, но никогда не искал. Он понимал, что всё это бесполезно, пока тот сам не захочет попытаться. После похода к морю прошло уже несколько дней. К тому моменту Матсун порвал со своей девушкой. Точнее, это она порвала с ним, сказав, что он проводит всё своё время с сомнительным другом, совершенно не уделяя ей внимание. Иссей не расстроился ни капли, он её и не любил то никогда. Зато состояние Маки его волнует как никогда раньше, Матсуна мучает странное, опустошающее предчувствие. Предчувствие чего-то страшного.</p><p>Он находит его в ванной, грязного, содрогающегося от боли, с разодранными ногтями руками. Он понимает всё сразу же, он не винит себя, он не думает ни о чём, он просто напуган. Следующую неделю Матсун проводит в психо-невролгическом стационаре. Он сидит с Маки целыми днями, он пропускает учёбу, он уезжает поздно ночью и приезжает обратно рано утром. Он надеется, что в этот раз всё будет по-другому. Он надеется, что стал для Хиро такой необходимой причиной.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>